leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Alistar/Development
|narrative = Rachel Harrison |artwork = Concept Art House |visual = Albert Carranza Michał Niewiara Concept Art House Matthew Johnson Maryna Aleksandrova Anna Maystrenko |lead = |voice = |conceptcredit = Albert Carranza }} Champion Update: Alistar By Conor 'fizzNchips' Sheehy Champion Update: Alistar The champion update guys had a closer look at and decided it was time for a brush up! We’ve just finished shampooing and shearing, clipping and steering him through the champ-up workshop, and he’s finally ready to stampede with style. As with a few other , Alistar didn’t actually require a massive gameplay or thematic overhaul, meaning we could focus on the Minotaur’s visuals. His update’s packed with new models and textures for all of his skins, and while we had him in the shop, we also tweaked a couple of the big guy’s animations. Now Alistar will cycle through different run types as he speeds up and slows down, and you’ll actually see him trampling enemies with his ! You still can’t milk those, though. Media Music= ;Related Music Ignite (ft. Zedd) Worlds 2016 - League of Legends| Worlds 2019 - Login Screen| |-|Videos= ;Related Videos Welcome to League of Legends| Legends of the Field| There Will Be Mayhem 2016 All-Star Event - League of Legends| Fried Chicken and Pizza Delivery April Foods Skins Trailer - League of Legends| League of Legends Animation Demo Reel - 2017| Moo Cow Alistar turnable| |-|Gallery= Alistar Concept 01.png|Alistar Concept 1 (by Riot Artist Albert Carranza) Alistar Concept 02.png|Alistar Concept 2 (by Riot Artist Albert Carranza) Alistar Concept 03.jpg|Alistar Concept 3 (by Riot Artist Albert Carranza) Alistar Concept 04.jpg|Alistar Concept 4 (by Riot Artist Albert Carranza) Ironstylus Alistarsketch.jpg|Alistar Sketch (by Riot Artist Michael 'IronStylus' Maurino) Alistar Infernal Concept 01.jpg|Infernal Alistar Concept (by Riot Employed Artists Concept Art House) Alistar Infernal Model 01.jpg|Infernal Alistar Model 1 (by Riot Employed Artists Concept Art House) Alistar Infernal Model 02.jpg|Infernal Alistar Model 2 (by Riot Employed Artists Concept Art House) Alistar Infernal Model 03.jpg|Infernal Alistar Model 3 (by Riot Employed Artists Concept Art House) Alistar Infernal Splash Concept 01.jpg|Infernal Alistar Splash Concept 1 (by Riot Employed Artists Concept Art House) Alistar Infernal Splash Concept 02.jpg|Infernal Alistar Splash Concept 2 (by Riot Employed Artists Concept Art House) Alistar Update Concept 01.png|Alistar Update Concept (by Riot Artist Charles 'Yideth' Liu) Alistar Update Sweeper model 01.jpg|Sweeper Alistar Update Model (by Riot Artists DragonFly Studio) Alistar Marauder Model 01.png|Marauder Alistar Model Alistar MooCow concept 01.jpg|Moo Cow Alistar Concept 1 (by Riot Artist Aleksandr Nikonov) Alistar MooCow concept 02.jpg|Moo Cow Alistar Concept 2 (by Riot Artist Aleksandr Nikonov) Alistar MooCow concept 03.jpg|Moo Cow Alistar Concept 3 (by Riot Artist Aleksandr Nikonov) Alistar MooCow Chroma concept 01.jpg|Moo Cow Alistar Chroma Concept 1 (by Riot Artists DragonFly Studio) Alistar MooCow Chroma concept 02.jpg|Moo Cow Alistar Chroma Concept 2 (by Riot Artist Maryna Aleksandrova) Alistar MooCow model 01.jpg|Moo Cow Alistar Model (by Riot Artists DragonFly Studio) Alistar MooCow Statue Model 01.jpg|Moo Cow Alistar Statue Model 1 (by Riot Artists DragonFly Studio) Alistar MooCow Statue Model 02.jpg|Moo Cow Alistar Statue Model 2 (by Riot Artists DragonFly Studio) ToyBox 2017 Splash Concept 01.jpg|Toy Box 2017 Splash Concept 1 (by Riot Artist Pan Chengwei) ToyBox 2017 Splash Concept 02.jpg|Toy Box 2017 Splash Concept 2 (by Riot Artist Pan Chengwei) ToyBox 2017 Splash Concept 03.jpg|Toy Box 2017 Splash Concept 3 (by Riot Artist Pan Chengwei) ToyBox 2017 Splash Concept 04.jpg|Toy Box 2017 Splash Concept 4 (by Riot Artist Pan Chengwei) Alistar Hextech model 01.jpg|Hextech Alistar Model (by Riot Artists DragonFly Studio) Alistar Hextech Concept 01.jpg|Hextech Alistar Concept 1 (by Riot Artist Anna 'Newmilky' Nikonova) Alistar Hextech Splash concept 01.jpg|Hextech Alistar Splash Concept 1 (by Riot Artist Bo Chen) Alistar Hextech Splash concept 02.gif|Hextech Alistar Splash Concept 2 (by Riot Artist Bo Chen) Alistar Conqueror Splash Concept 01.jpg|Conqueror Alistar Splash Concept 1 (by Riot Artist Xu 'Crow God' Cheng) Alistar Conqueror Splash Concept 02.jpg|Conqueror Alistar Splash Concept 2 (by Riot Artist Xu 'Crow God' Cheng) |-|Summoner Icons= Tencent Alistar profileicon.png|Tencent Alistar Champie Alistar profileicon.png|Champie Alistar Conqueror Alistar profileicon.png|Conqueror Alistar Golden Conqueror Alistar profileicon.png|Golden Conqueror Alistar |-|Emotes= You Get The Horns Emote.png|You Get The Horns Impressive! Emote.png|Impressive! Category:Champion development Category:Alistar